La promesa que tanto espere
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Hola Mi nombre Sakura Haruno de 18 años y hoy les voy a contar un historia donde una persona que yo ame me lastimo y después de un tiempo quiso volver conmigo todo paso hace 1 año atrás, les voy a contar todo con Lujos de detalle.. One-Shot


Capitulo Único

Flash Back

Me encontraba caminando con mi novio Sasori estábamos en septiembre primavera, no había palabra para describirlo, para mí era alguien que amo-

Ne, Sasori me amas verdad - Dijo una Pelirrosa sonrojada

Si te quiero - Respondió el chico mandando mensajes

Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos - Dijo la Pelirrosa mirándolo y con semblante triste – Siempre espere alguna promesa de parte de él – Pensó -

Saku, sabes que te quiero para que hacer esa patética promesa - Respondió el chico ya enojado

Te amo nunca lo olvides - Respondió la Pelirrosa, cosa que no tuvo ninguna respuesta de parte de él.

Pasaron 2 meses desde ese día, ella siempre le decía te amo y no, no estaba obsesionada con él, solo que tenía un presentimiento que algo malo iba a pasar y por eso siempre se lo decía.

Sakura-Chan - Dijo Naruto con semblante triste

Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas triste? - Dijo la chica preocupada

Sakura-Chan acabo de ver algo que no me gusto y saque una foto - Dijo Naruto

¿Qué cosa viste que no te gusto? - Dijo preocupada la chica - Naruto decime - Grito -

Míralo vos con tu propio ojos - Dijo Naruto mostrándole

S, Sasori - Susurro -

Sakura-Chan el te está engañando hace mucho, me lo acaban de decir - Dijo Naruto -

Debe ser una broma, Sasori no me puede engañar - Dijo Sakura intentando no llorar

Sakura supuse que no me ibas a creer, por eso mañana lo vamos a ver juntos si queres - Dijo el chico

Si - Respondió - El no me puede engañar - Pensó -

Al otro día Sakura estaba con Naruto en el aula de Sasori, después que todos se fueron quedaron solamente Sasori con otra chica

Ne, amor cuando vas a dejar a tu novia- Dijo la chica acariciándolo

Pronto, - Dijo Sasori besándola -

Pobre ella no sabe que siempre la engañas conmigo - Dijo entre gemidos

Si, es una tonta - Respondió el chico

Detrás de la puerta estaba una Pelirrosa llorando, y Naruto consolándola

Sakura-Chan vamos - Susurro - Tranquila

P, perdón por no creerte - Dijo Sakura sollozando

Después de ese día, paso un mes Sakura no vio mas a Sasori, el tampoco se indigno a llamarla para ver como esta o simplemente para ver porque no se veían.

Sakura-Chan estas bien - Dijo Hinata

Si Hinata, estoy bien - Respondió Sakura - Ya paso, ya lo estoy olvidando, ahora mismo termino con el

E, está bien - Dijo Hinata - Nos vemos

Sí, nos vemos - Dijo Sakura - Definitivamente lo odio - Pensó -

Sakura se dispuso a ir a ver a su ex novio al colegio.

Ahh, Sasori - Gemía una chica adentro del salón

Después de 1 hora más o menos se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Sasori con la chica

Hola Sasori - Dijo Sakura -

S, Sakura - Dijo el chico - ¿Qué haces acá? - Pregunto nervioso -

Vine a hablar con vos, pero espere una hora hasta que terminaras - Dijo Sakura mirándolo

N, nos viste - Dijo el chico

No, pero bueno, no vine hablar de tus secciones de sexo todos los días en este aula, te vine a decir que terminamos hace a ver 1 mes atrás, lo decidí yo hace rato, así que te vine avisar nomas, y no te preocupes ya sabía de tu engaño - Respondió la chica

Ah, el te engaño porque no te ama - Dijo la chica

Hay estoy hablando con esta cosa acá parada, no con la prostituta, así que Cállate, no te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones de los demás - Dijo Sakura - Bien, como te decía, terminamos, sos libre y soy realmente feliz - yéndose -

Después de que Sakura Terminara la relación, no estaba tan triste, le dolía que la persona que amaba la engañara pero bueno paso bastante tiempo y ella lo odiaba, por eso no lloro ahora, porque de desahogo.

Pasó 1 año y Sakura conoció un Pelinegro hermoso, si más hermoso que Sasori, un hombre realmente bueno, frio pero bueno, y tierno, ella se había enamorado de vuelta y se dio cuenta pero ella cree que el chico no siente lo que ella siente, su nombre Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke - Dijo La Pelirrosa sorprendida - que raro verte acá en mi casa, nunca venís es muy raro igual, ¿queres pasar?

Si - Respondió el Azabache entrando a la casa

Ponente cómodo, ¿Queres algo para tomar? - Dijo la chica desde la cocina

No, necesito hablar con vos - Dijo Sasuke -

Si, espérame - Dijo Sakura -

En ese momento tocan timbre

Sasuke podes abrir y decirme quien es - Grito Sakura - Por favor

Si - Respondió el chico y se dispuso a abrir y vio a un chico parado

Esta Sakura - Dijo este chico

Sasuke ¿quién es? - Dijo la Pelirrosa - Sasori - Susurro -

Sakura, hola hermosa - Dijo Sasori

Ándate de esta casa Sasori, no sos nadie para que vengas, más vale que desaparezcas de acá - Grito Sakura - Y no me digas hermosa, no sos nadie para decirme así, ándate

Sakura, te extraño, siento mucho todo - Dijo Sasori triste -

No, Lo siento pero estoy enamorada de otra persona, no te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, hace meses que cortamos por tu engaño, te olvide Sasori, no sos nada en mi vida - Dijo Sakura - Estoy enamorada de otro hombre

Vos no me podes Olvidar, yo te amo, Entiende en ese tiempo no te amaba, pero después de perderte - Dijo Sasori -

Nada, no entendes que no te amo ya esta - Grito Sakura cerrando la puerta - No vuelvas nunca mas

Sakura estas bien - Dijo el Azabache - ¿Quién era ese? - Dijo ¿celoso?

Sí, estoy bien, el es mi ex novio, terminamos porque él me engañaba y lo odie bueno y ahora no se a que viene, ya ni lo amo - Respondió Sakura - Deja no hablemos de este tema, decime ¿Que querías decirme?

Ah, b, bueno cuando te conocí, me caíste bien - Dijo el Azabache - y bueno al pasar el tiempo me enamore de vos - Grito avergonzado - Me gustas, ¿queres ser mi novia?

Sakura se quedo con la boca "O", el hombre que ella amaba, se le acaba de confesar, estaba feliz

Sasuke, enserio ¿te gusto? Dijo la chica -

Sí, me gustas mucho, bueno como ves me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos pero enserio "te amo" Sakura Haruno - Dijo El Azabache

Gracias - Dijo la Pelirrosa - Enserio Gracias, yo tambien te amo, al pasar el tiempo juntos me empecé a enamorar de vos, te amo Sasuke - Dijo abrazándolo -

Te prometo que siempre te voy amar y nunca me voy a separar - Dijo y besarla

Si, definitivamente Sasuke la iba hacer feliz, presentía eso, lo que nunca tubo de parte de Sasori lo acaba de escuchar de los labios de su novio, la verdad que a pesar de que sufrí, le doy la gracias a Sasori porque sin el no hubiera conocido a Sasuke, lo amo realmente lo amo.

Fin Flash Back

y acá me encuentro con mi novio digo esposo, me case hace 5 meses y somos feliz y acá esta acostado al lado mío durmiendo después de una larga noche, es un amor, siempre me cuida, me regala cosas y siempre me hace esa promesa que siempre quise, y tengo una familia hermosa, gemelos igual que Sasuke con ojos color Jade como los mío, Sasuke siempre está pendiente de mi y le agradezco por hacerme feliz, después de todo ella siempre lo va amar.

En que pensas amor - Dijo el azabache

En todo lo que me paso, en Sasori en vos y en vos - Respondió Sakura - Pienso que te amo y te doy la gracias por hacerme feliz y te prometo que siempre te voy amar.

Lo sé - Dijo Sasuke dándole un beso - Te amo y nunca te voy a dejar, sos una mujer hermosa y la madre de nuestros hijos y te voy a cuidar-

Si definitivamente

Te amo Sasuke y eso nunca va a cambiar - Susurro dándole un beso -


End file.
